


Who Do You Belong To?

by Prince_Ali



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Possessive Park Chanyeol, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Chanyeol can't stand to look at Jongdae anymore without claiming that he is his... fortunately, Jongdae doesn't have a problem with Chanyeol pouncing on him in the dressing room, right after filming.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 45





	Who Do You Belong To?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just fulfilling my daily need of Jongdae.

Chanyeol couldn't take his eyes off of Jongdae, the smaller was dressed in tight pants that showed his ass off nicely, and a jacket that resided on the smaller body without a shirt underneath. It was complete torture.

No, actually, what was complete torture was the looks that other people were giving him. Hungry eyes ate up his smaller hyung, devouring Jongdae what only made it worse was that the older was basking in the attention, as if Chanyeol hadn't plowed him that morning and hand the smaller whimpering on his dick. As if he hadn't filled up the older with his semen and cause him to scream out his name.

A growl resonated in the back of Chanyeol's throat and it took all of his will power not to bend the smaller in half right now and plunge his cock into Jongdae's loose hole. But Chanyeol did it. He had managed not to throw the smaller down to the ground and show everyone who actually owned him. He had also actually managed to keep down the bulge that was slowly growing in his pants. Though it was becoming more obvious as the filming was finishing.

Chanyeol watched as Jongdae finished his last solo scene for today and bowed to the staff before heading to the changing room to remove his make-up and clothes. The smaller disappeared down the hall before Chanyeol moved from his position and stopped the stylists from following after, claiming something along the lines of he and Jongdae needed to talk and what not and that someone else needed help getting ready for their scene. The stylists nodded and dashed off down the hall in a direction that wasn't Jongdae's.

Chanyeol smirked at himself, he had about 30 minutes before anyone came back... luckily that was enough time.

Chanyeol pushed in the door to Jongdae's room and closed it begins himself. The clicking of the door handle catching the attention of the smaller.

Jongdae looked up from where he was taking the lip ring off and his eyes widened at the sight of the taller. "Chanyeol, what are you doing here?"

Chanyeol didn't speak a word as he marched over to the other and pulled him into a demanding kiss. Jongdae melted into Chanyeol's arms and moaned against the others lips. It clearly didn't last as long as the smaller wanted as Jongdae let out a whine as Chanyeol pulled away.

"Didn't you want my attention Jongdae? Isn't that why you were sneaking glances at me all day and purposefully being more playful with Baekhyun and Jongin?" Chanyeol's lips traveled down Jongdae's jaw and nipped at the skin. "Did I not give you enough attention this morning?"

A shiver wracked Jongdae's body and his hand clutched at the younger's clothes. "I just, I- I just want you Channie. Not Baek, not Jongin, just you. Only your attention." 

Chanyeol gripped at Jongdae's waist and slid his hands along the open skin, digging his fingers into the waistband of the smaller's pants. "Then look at only me." Chanyeol snarled as he spun the elder around to make him look in the mirror.

Chanyeol's hand quickly made do of the buttons on Jongdae's pants and pulled them down so that they pooled around the others legs. His underwear followed quickly after and before Jongdae really had a sense of what was going on in Chanyeol's head the younger had bent him over and pushed two fingers into his swollen hole. 

Jongdae cried out and clung to the bench in front of him. Moaning as Chanyeol worked a third into his cunt. "Is this what you wanted, baby? Did you want my fingers in your needy hole?"

Jongdae could only seem to let out what sounded like a yes as he pushed his hips back to meet Chanyeol's fingers.

A growl resonated in the back of Chanyeol's throat as he scissored his fingers to loosen the hole that was now presented to him. It wasn't too soon after that the larger deemed the smaller loose enough to press a third finger into him.

Jongdae released a loud moan as he felt he stretch. It felt so good. Chanyeol snarled as he leaned forward and licked a stripe up the back of Jongdae's neck and to the elder's ear. "You can't be too loud baby or else someone could hear. Or do you want to them to hear you? Hear how you moan and beg for my cock?"

Jongdae sobbed and forced his lips closed and shook his head. "Do you want to my fingers then, baby?"

The elder swiftly nodded and Chanyeol smirked as he pulled his fingers from Jongdae's ass and stuffed them into the smaller’s mouth as Jongdae whimpered from the emptiness that he felt with Chanyeol's fingers gone. But even that didn't last too long as Chanyeol moved to unfasten and unzip his own pants before pressing the head of his length and Jongdae's loose entrance.

Jongdae swirled his tongue around Chanyeol's fingers as his eyes, now brimming with tears, looked at Chanyeol through the mirror. The pair made eye contact and Chanyeol threw the elder a smirk as he sleeved his length in one fluid movement.

Chanyeol groaned and let his head fall back as Jongdae moaned around the fingers in his mouth, pleasure strung through both of them.

Jongdae's fingers were white as he gripped the edge of the bench and whimpered slightly as he rotated his hips back against Chanyeol's, pushing the younger's cock gathering to his needy cunt.

There was no moment for a moment as both settled into the feeling, but soon Chanyeol was slowly thrusting in and out of the elder’s pussy. Chanyeol looked at Jongdae through the mirror and groaned as he saw the messed-up eyeliner and tear tracks that traced down the elder’s face. "You looked so wrecked, Jongdae. So perfect. What would Baekhyun or Jongin say if they saw you now. Impaled on my cock, crying because of the pleasure I'm giving you, and you being all mine. Hmm? What do you think they'd say?"

Chanyeol smirked and rocked into Jongdae a little faster, moving both of their bodies as Chanyeol's other hand took spot on Jongdae's hip and pull him back into each of his thrusts.

It was then a knock came at the door to the room. "Jongdae? Have you seen Chanyeol? I can't seem to find him and a stylist said that they needed him to clarify who it was that needed help." Jongin's voice rang through the door and a feral grin grew on Chanyeol's face. "Or maybe you wouldn't have go guess. Would you like that? Do you want Jongin to see how wrecked you look right now?"

Jongdae looked at Chanyeol through the mirror and whimpered as he sucked on the larger's fingers. It wasn’t a no in Chanyeol’s book.


End file.
